Non-destructive inspection of an object using a laser light to generate a stress wave in the object and detecting characteristics of the stress wave to determine structural defects in the object are known. Due to the high energy associated with laser lights used in such conventional non-destructive inspection techniques, and the potential for the laser light to be reflected or scattered off of an object and cause bodily harm, objects are traditionally inspected in an enclosed room void of human presence.